BanG Dream!
is a Japanese multimedia project developed by Bushiroad. BanG Dream! has released music CD's, anime music videos, live concert videos, manga adaptions, games, card games, and an anime series. The project officially began in February of 2015 with the formation of Poppin'Party. With the creation of the mobile game, four other bands were created. An all-girl band project, THE THIRD, was announced in January of 2018 and is not a part of the anime or mobile game. An all-male band project, Argonavis, was announced in May of 2018. This project exists in a separate universe, and will most likely not have interaction with the all-girl band members. Anime BanG Dream! :More details: Episode List :For a list of Blu-ray released, see here. A group of high school girls, Toyama Kasumi, Ichigaya Arisa, Hanazono Tae, Ushigome Rimi, and Yamabuki Saaya, form a all-girl band called Poppin'Party in order to perform at the live house, SPACE. *The first season aired from January 21 to April 22, 2017 with 13 episodes *An OVA aired on August 19 and 20 and included on the first season's 7th Blu-ray Volume that was released on November 22, 2017.http://bang-dream.com/news/ova_tv/ *A second season was announced to air from January 2019, and a third season to air from October 2019. Pastel Life Pastel Life (ぱすてるらいふ) is a slice of life and music spin-off anime featuring one of the units in the franchise, Pastel*Palettes. It consists of 6 episodes which aired from May 17 to June 21, 2018. BanG Dream! Girls Band Party!☆PICO BanG Dream! Girls Band Party!☆PICO, also called BanG Dream! Garupa☆Pico ( ガルパ☆ピコ), is a mini-anime series featuring the girls from the mobile game Girls Band Party! which is slated to air starting July 5, 2018. Manga and Light Novels :More details: BanG Dream! Manga and Light Novels Manga * The first is entitled "BanG Dream!". It is illustrated and written by Kashiwabara Mami and serialized in Monthly Bushiroad. * The second is entitled "BanG Dream! Bandori Yonkoma". It is illustrated and written by Shiroi Hakuto and serialized in Dengeki G's Comic. * The third is entitled "BanG Dream!: Girls Band Party! - Roselia Stage", It is illustrated and written by Dr. Pepperco and serialized in Overlap. Light Novel * The first light novel is entitled "BanG Dream!". It is written by Nakamura Kou and illustrated by Hideo, the novel was published by ASCII Media Works. Games * A free rhythm game was developed by Craft Egg and released by Bushiroad for iOS and Android devices on March 16, 2017, called "BanG Dream! Girls Band Party!" (バンドリ！ ガールズバンドパーティ！ Bandori! Gāruzu Bando Pāti!). The game received an English version on April 4, 2018. * There is a trading card game manufactured by Bushiroad, titled: Weiss Schwarz BanG Dream! Kira★Kira Card Collection ♪. Singles To see the list of lyricists, composers and arrangers, click here. Yes! BanG Dream! Normal Edition.jpg|link=Yes! BanG Dream! StarBeat cover.jpg|link=STAR BEAT! ~Hoshi no Kodou~ Hashiri Hajimeta Bakari no Kimi ni.jpg|link=Hashiri Hajimeta Bakari no Kimi ni Tokimeki Experience!.jpg|link=Tokimeki Experience! Kirakira datoka yume datoka ~Sing Girls~.jpg|link=Kirakira datoka yume datoka ~Sing Girls~ BanG Dream OST.jpg|link=BanG Dream! Original Soundtrack Character Song - Kasumi.jpg|link=Dokidoki SING OUT! BLACK SHOUT.jpg|link=BLACK SHOUT 前へススメ！／夢みるSunflower.jpg|link=Mae e Susume! Character Song - Tae.jpg|link=Hanazono Denki Guitar!!! Re-birth day Limited Blu-ray edition cover.png|link=Re:birth day しゅわりん☆どり～みん.jpg|link=Shuwarin☆Drea~min Character Song - Rimi.jpg|link=Chocolate no Teion Recipe Character Song - Saaya.jpg|link=Tooi Ongaku ~Heartbeat~ Character Song - Arisa.jpg|link=Su-Suki Nanka Janai! えがおのオーケストラっ！.jpg|link=Egao no Orchestra! Time Lapse.jpg|link=Time Lapse Nesshoku Starmine.jpg|link=Nesshoku Starmine That Is How I Roll! (Official Jacket).jpg|link=That Is How I Roll! Christmas no uta cover.jpg|link=Christmas no Uta ONENESS Cover.jpg|link=ONENESS Yura Yura Ring-Dong-Dance.jpg|link=Yura Yura Ring-Dong-Dance Afterglow 2nd single cover.png|link=Hey-day Capriccio Gokai! Gokai?! Phantom Thief box cover.jpg|link=Goka! Gokai!? Phantom Thief! CiRCLiNG.jpg|link=CiRCLiNG Opera of the wasteland Single Cover.jpg|link=Opera of the wasteland Anfang Cover.jpg|link=Anfang Poppin’Party 2015-2017 LIVE BEST Cover.jpg|link=Poppin’Party 2015-2017 LIVE BEST BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! Cover Collection Vol.1 Cover.jpg|link=BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! Cover Collection Vol.1 Poppin'Party 10th Single Cover.jpg|link=Nijuu no Niji Roselia 6th Single Cover.jpg|link=R External Links Category:BanG Dream!